My New Family
by EdwardLovesKlutzyBella
Summary: After the sinking of the Titanic, Jack and Rose takes pity on young Cora and adopts her. This is Cora's adventure with her new family and how their lives will be like in New York City. This is my first Titanic fan fiction! I hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks Jules Ann for the help!**

Chapter 1: Cora's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on our cabin door.

"Daddy what's wrong?" I asked. I was clutching my doll Sarah.

Daddy slowly got out of bed and said "I don't know Cora, but we will find out shortly."

I watched as daddy went to open the door and I heard a man say to him "Put your life vest on and meet at the top of the ship NOW!"

Daddy nodded his head and quickly went to go the closet were he knew the life vests were. He was searching blindly for them, but after a couple of minutes, he found them.

He sat them down on the top bunk, the bed I was sleeping on, and put mine on.

"I want my locket and our family picture!" I cried out.

Daddy grabbed the locket and put it on me. Then he grabbed the family picture and placed inside my coat pocket. Which he quickly put on my coat and making sure I was bundled up.  
Daddy then lifted me up, making sure my life vest was on and I had my doll.

"What about your vest Daddy?" I asked.

By now, we were almost to the deck.

"I'll get it soon, I promise. My main concern right now is your safety. "Daddy said.

We got to the top deck and found a small empty space on the deck and daddy put me down.

"Stay here Cora. I'll be back soon. I have to get our suitcases. I love you." Daddy said. He gave me a big hug and a kiss, then left.

I started crying as soon as daddy left.

I was clutching my doll Sarah. I had this awful feeling that I wasn't going to see daddy again. But I clung to the small hope that he will come back and get me. Then we can get on a boat.

I waited at the spot that daddy had left me at. It felt like forever. I started to think that I should maybe find a lifeboat and get on it. But I decided to wait a little bit longer.

It was a good thing I decided to wait because that is when I had spotted Uncle Jack and a woman he had danced with at the third class party. She was so pretty and I was so plain looking. I had curly, bushy brown hair. She had long, pretty, curly red hair. I felt my jealousy start to kick in. But I figured that know wasn't the time to get jealous.

"Uncle Jack, Uncle Jack!" I shouted.

To my relief, I saw him turn towards me. He had a look of concern on his face when he saw that I was alone. He quickly came over to me. Uncle Jack gave me a big comforting hug, which I gave him in return.

By then more tears started to come down. I clung to his shirt not wanting to let go.

"Cora, where is your daddy?" Uncle Jack asked.

"I don't know. He left to get our suitcases and he hasn't come back like he promised. It has been a long time." I sobbed.

I felt Uncle Jack pick me up. "Cora, you will come with Rose and I. When we get on the rescue ship, we will look for your daddy. I promise."

I nodded my head. I saw Uncle Jack take Rose's hand, and he started to run.

Luckily, we found a life boat. It didn't look full.

"Woman and children only." The officer said.

I clung to Uncle Jack. I didn't want to lose him either.

"Please sir, this is my baby sister. She is all I have left in the world. Please let us get on. We won't take up much space; she can sit on my lap." Uncle Jack begged the officer.

"Please let my brother get come. I'll never see him again if he doesn't come on." I begged.

The officer must have had a look of pity because he quickly told us to get on the boat.

"Thank you very much sir." Uncle Jack said.

"Don't mention it." The officer said.

There was a woman who helped first Rose get on the boat, and then Uncle Jack handed me to Rose. Then he quickly got in and took me back in his lap. The woman who helped us had an extra blanket and told Uncle Jack to wrap it around me. Which he quickly did.

About eight more people got on twelve more people got on and then I felt the boat being led down to the ocean.

I whimpered as I heard people screaming. I buried my face in Uncle Jack's shirt. I felt Uncle Jack rub soothing circles on my back. I was grateful for that.

"Uncle Jack, what's going to happen to me if we can't find my daddy? Will I have to go to an orphanage?" I asked.

Uncle Jack looked at my tear stained face. He wiped my tears away and looked at Rose.

"No Cora. You will not go to the orphanage. We will raise you as our own. I know we can't replace your real mommy and daddy, but we can make it work." Rose said.

"Really Rose? I can live with you and Uncle Jack?" I asked.

"Yes Cora." Rose promised.

"Rose, I'm sorry I was jealous of you. I was mad at you back there, you're so pretty and I am so plain looking. I was mad that you took Uncle Jack away when we were dancing at the third class party. "I said.

I felt Uncle Jack chuckling.

"Oh Cora, you don't have to apologize. I didn't mean to take you Uncle Jack away from you. He knows I don't like dancing, plus you are very pretty." Rose said.

"Cora, why don't you get some sleep? It will help you forget about what's going on. I won't leave you. I promise." Uncle Jack said.

With that, he pulled the covers up and I made sure I had Sarah. I held onto Rose's hand and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Jules Ann For the help!**

Chapter 2: Jack's POV

The sun was just rising when we spotted the rescue ship. Cora slept pretty much once she had calmed down. She had one hand clutched on my shirt and the other was holding Rose's hand.

Rose and I tried to sleep, but we didn't get much. I think we were too much in shock on what happened to the Titanic. I was glad Cora got some sleep.

As the rescue ship came closer to us, people began to cry and some people began to laugh. I never thought seeing another ship would bring as much joy as this one did. But it did.

I grinned at Rose and she grinned back. We were alive and made it to a rescue ship. I squeezed Rose's hand and she squeezed mine.

"Once we get on the ship, I'm going to give you Cora. I want to look on the list of survivors and see if Cora's Dad is on it." I said.

Rose nodded her head. Looking at Cora with sad eyes.

As our small boat got closer to the rescue ship, I decided it was time to wake up Cora. I gently began to shake her.

"Cora honey, time to wake up. The rescue ship is here." I said gently.

Cora slowly opened her eyes and said "Daddy?"

I frowned.

"No Cora. It's Uncle Jack." I told her sadly.

"Sorry." She said sleepily.

"It's okay honey. Look, there is our rescue ship. We made it. We survived." I said.

"I hope Daddy is on the ship. I miss him." Cora said.

"I promise I will look on the survivors list as soon as we get on deck." I promised her.

I felt Cora nod her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the rescue ship. Please wait your turn while the woman and children get off first." The officer said.

I waited as we had let the few woman and children get off the boat first. Finally it was our turn. I had let Rose go first and then Cora was next. I was right behind her. I was holding onto her doll so she wouldn't lose it.

Cora kept glancing at me as we were climbing the ladder. I could she was scared, but I nodded my head and she finished the climb to the top. Rose was waiting to help her over and then I made my way over.

I went over to Rose and whispered to that I was going to look on the survivors list.

I saw Rose take Cora by the hand and they walked over to a nearby bench. They sat down.

I slowly made my way over to the list of survivors and those who didn't.

I quickly scanned the list of the survivors. I groaned when I didn't see Cora's father on the list. That meant the only other option I had was to look on the list that didn't make it.

After quickly searching, I found his name on the list. Bert Cartnell, I slowly backed away and made my way over to Rose and Cora.

Rose looked up at me and I shook my head no. I sat on the bench and Cora looked at me. Hope written all over her face. I pulled her into my lap and Rose took her hand.

"Cora honey, have you heard of Heaven?" I asked carefully choosing my words.

Cora looked at me. Her eyes slowly began to fill with tears. But she slowly shook her head yes.

"That's were my Mama went last year. She went to go and live with the angels. That's what Papa told me." Cora said softly.

This just doesn't get any easier.

I looked at Rose for help. Luckily, she got the hint.

"Well Cora honey, I am afraid that is where your Papa went, to live with the angels and your Mama." Rose said as gently as she could.

Thank God Rose was here to help me with this.

Tears started to form in Cora's eyes. I started to rub her back in attempt to help calm her down.

Then she started to cry.

"Why, why did Daddy have to go live with the angels? Doesn't he know that I needed a Daddy to help take care of me? I can't live by myself. Where am I going to go?" Cora said sobbing.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm not sure why he went to live with the angels." Rose said gently.

"Do I have to go to?" Cora whimpered.

"No baby, remember what Aunt Rose told you? We want you to live with us. We promised you that if your daddy didn't make it, we would take you in and raise you as your own." I told her.

"You really meant that?" Cora asked.

"Yes Cora. We really do. "Rose said.

That seemed to have calm Cora down a little bit. That is when an officer came to us.

"Excuse me, but are you three happen to be survivors of the Titanic?" The officer asked gently.

"Yes sir." I said.

"We have a cabin for you, free of charge. If you please follow me." The officer said gently.

I gently lifted Cora up, and Rose made sure she had her doll.

"Thank you very much sir." Rose said.

"You're welcome." The officer said.

By the time we had finished our conversation, Cora had fallen back asleep. I decided to let her sleep.

Rose and I had followed the officer to our cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Jules Ann for the help!**

Chapter 3: Jack's POV

By the time the worker of the rescue ship showed us to our cabin, Cora had fallen asleep. I quietly said thank you and Rose and I walked into the room.

Rose closed the door softly and I gently placed Cora on the bed. I pulled the covers up to her chin and made sure she had her doll Sarah.

Rose and I went onto the other bed and spent some time cuddling. We had decided to let Cora sleep for another hour or so. Otherwise, she won't sleep tonight.

Rose and I were leaning against the wall, her head resting on my shoulder and I had my arm draped around her shoulder.

We both looked at Cora while she was sleeping. The poor girl has been through so much and I wasn't about to put her in a orphanage. I am starting to see her as a little sister. I had a feeling Rose was thinking the same thing.

"I am so glad I didn't lose you Jack." Rose said quietly.

"I am to Rose. But we made it. We saved a child. We will be okay. I promise." I told her.

"What do you think life will be like in New York?" Rose asked.

"I heard it can be rough in some parts. It depends were we find a place to live. I'll try and find a decent place that is safe for you and Cora. Once we get there, I want to look for a job." I told her.

"Cora and I can look at maybe some cheap houses or apartments. At some point, I would like Cora to go to school. She needs to be around kids her own age." Rose said.

I nodded my head in agreement. I wanted Cora to go to school to. But I didn't like the idea of two girls looking for houses and apartments alone in New York.

"I would rather you and Cora not go looking by yourselves." I told her sternly.

"Alright, if you say so Jack." Rose said.

I kissed Rose on the head and she snuggled into me.

"What kind of job are you going to look for?" Rose asked.

"I am not sure. I would like to be a artist. But in the meantime, whatever I can find. I will look around." I told her.

"Nothing to dangerous." Rose said.

"I'll try and avoid it." I said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door. I was surprised to see one of the maids.

"Here you are some clean clothes for you guys. Also, we will be serving tea in the dining room; you guys are welcome to join us." The maid said.

"Thank you Miss." I said.

I took the clothes from her and shut the door.

"Who was that?" Rose asked.

"One of the maids. She brought us some clean clothes and told me that they will be serving tea in the dining room." I told her.

"Tea sounds lovely. I'll wake up Cora" Rose said.

I watched as Rose walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Rose gently shook Cora awake.

Cora's eyes started to flutter and they slowly opened.

"Would you like to go and have tea with me? Uncle Jack said one of the maids brought us some clean clothes." Rose said.

Cora nodded her head and got up and gave me a big hug.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked her.

Cora nodded her head yes.

"Good. I'll just step out so you ladies can change." I told them.

Rose chuckled and gave me a kiss and I left.

A few minutes later, Rose and Cora opened the door. I grinned at them.

"You ladies look beautiful. Go and enjoy yourselves." I told them.

"You're not coming Uncle Jack?" Cora asked.

"No Cora. You and Rose go have fun. I'm to stay and relax." I told her.

"Okay." Cora said.

I gave the girls a hug and they left for tea.

Rose's POV

I could tell Cora was excited about having tea. I was glad that I could take her and have her mind off of what happened last night.

I felt bad for her to. The poor girl couldn't get a break. She lost her mother and baby sister, and know she lost her father. Tea would be a great idea to get her mind off of everything.

Cora was looking around the shop with a anxious expression on her face. I can feel her shaking a little bit while I was holding her hand. She looked like she was going to cry.

I stopped walking and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back tightly.

"You have every right to be scared. I can't promise nothing will happen, but your Uncle Jack and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I told her.

"I'm sorry Rose. I'll try and be brave. I know I have you and Uncle Jack and that makes me feel a little bit better." Cora told me.

"No need to be sorry Cora. You have been though a lot and have every right to be scared. I'm here if you need to talk and so is your Uncle Jack." I told her.

"I feel better. Thank you." Cora said.

"Good. Just remember your Uncle Jack and I are always here for you." I said.

"Thank you." Cora said.

"Your welcome. Let's go and have some tea shall we?" I asked.

Cora nodded her head and we went into the dining room.

Cora's eyes were wide as as she saw the dining room. To me, the dining room looked just like the one on the Titanic.

"It's so pretty." Cora said.

"Yes it is." I agreed.

Cora and I found a table. There was only one other person on it.

"Let's sit here." I said.

Cora and I sat down. Cora was fascinated by the plates, and table cloths and everything else.

The table cloths were white, and the napkins were pink and lavender. There were vases at each table that had three to four roses in them. The plates and tea cups had green ivy with pink and blue flowers.

Off to the side of the room, there was a table with food and drinks on it. I saw a pitcher of lemonade and of course there was tea and coffee. They also had sandwiches, scones served with cream and jam.

"Let's go and get some food and drinks." I told her.

We grabbed our plates and cups and went over to the table.

Cora grabbed a couple of sandwiches and scones and pored some lemonade.

I grabbed the same food, but I got tea instead of lemonade. We carefully walked back to the table.

Cora smiled at the lady that was sitting at the table. Thankfully, the lady smiled back at us.

"I like your hat." Cora told her.

The woman at the table smiled, "I like your dress."

" What's your name?" Cora asked.

The lady took a sip of tea. Then looked at Cora. "I'm Lady FLorance. What's your name?"

"I'm Cora, and this is Aunt Rose." Cora said innocently.

I almost chocked on my tea. I thought Cora didn't like me. Well, like me enough to call me Aunt Rose. But, I guess I was wrong.

"Please to meet you ladies." Lady Florance said.

I could see Lady Florance was looking at Cora. I was wondering what she was thinking, I took a sip of my tea.

"Cora, how old are you?" Lady Floracne asked.

Cora looked up from her plate. "I'm eight."

" Do you go to school?"

" No Mam. I stopped going to school last year. My mama and baby sister were really sick. My daddy needed me to stay home and take care of them while he went to work. I miss school though, and my mama and baby sister and daddy." Cora said.

I felt bad for Cora. Taking on such a big reasonability at such a young age. I could tell Lady Florance was thinking the same thing.

"Are your mother and baby sister okay know?" Lady Florance asked.

Cora looked at me. I gave her a small smile to encourage her to go on.

"No mam. They are in heaven with my daddy." Cora said softly.

Lady FLorance gasped.

I looked at Cora carefully. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry child. Just know it isn't your fault on what happened to them. I hope you understand that." Lady FLorance said.

"Thank you mam." Cora said.

We were quite for a few minutes. Eating and drinking. Lady Florance kept glancing our way. It was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"I don't recall seeing you ladies before. How long have you been here?" Lady Florance said.

"Since this morning mam. We are survivors of the Titanic." I told her.

Lady Florance gasped. "Oh you poor dears."

" My boyfriend and I took in little Cora after she lost he

" Will, you have a place to stay. I own the boarding house in the center of town. You and your family can stay there as long as you need to. No charge." Lady FLorance.

"Are you sure? We can pay you as soon as we find a job." I said.

"Of course I'm sure. Just meet me here when the ship docks. Then we will go from there." Lady Florance said.

"Oh thank you very much. I'm afraid we have to go. Come along Cora." I said.

Cora and I got up and Cora smiled at Lady Florance. "Bye Lady Florance."

I couldn't wait to go and tell Jack the good news


	4. Chapter 4

.  
A.N. Thanks Jules Ann for the help! You guys should check out her stories! They are really good and she is a great author!

Chapter 4: Rose's POV.

After we had finished tea and snacks, I turned to Lady Florence.

"It was very nice meeting you Lady Florence."

Lady Florence smiled "It was also nice meeting you. You to Cora. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask. I'm on the first floor, room 2A. You can't miss it." She said.

I was quite for a moment. I was trying to think of a way to ask. I was hoping she would have some paper and pencils for Jack.

"Actually Lady Florence, I was wondering if you have any extra pieces of drawing paper you can spare? You see my boyfriend Jack lost his whole art book and his drawings when the Titanic sank last night. It would mean a lot to him if he can draw again. I can work it off, make your bed, and clean your room up, anything you want." I told her.

"Thank you so much Lady Florence." I breathed.

"You're very welcome. I'm sure Cora could draw a picture to. Would you like that dear?" Lady Florence asked.

"Yes Mam, thank you." Cora said.

I started to stand up and Cora did to.

"We best be getting back to our room. I'm sure Jack is wondering where we are," I told her.

"Why don't you three have dinner with me tonight? I would love to meet Jack. We can eat here. Let's say 6:00?" Lady Florence asked.

"Are you sure we won't be intruding?" I asked.

"I invited you didn't I? I expect to see you three at 6:00. No later." Lady Florence said.

"Yes Mam." I told her.

"Good bye girls. See you soon." Lady Florence said.

"Bye Lady Florence." Cora said sweetly.

Cora and I got up from the chairs and started to head back to the cabin.

When we got outside, I noticed Cora was quite.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.

Cora nodded her head yes, but I can tell she wasn't telling the truth.

I stopped walking and made Cora face me.

"What's wrong sweetheart? I asked softly.

"Was that okay I introduced you as Aunt Rose?" Cora asked.

I smiled at her. "Of course it is. I was just surprised. I thought you hated me because I took Jack from you at the party. Well, he took me." I finished with a laugh.

"I didn't hate you, I was jealous. Uncle Jack told me I was his best girl. Then the song was over and he wanted to dance with you." Cora said softly.

"I'm so sorry about that. I told him I couldn't dance. He wanted to anyways. I promise next time we go to party, I will let you dance with him as much as you want." I told her.

Cora smiled at me "Okay. Thank you Aunt Rose."

I could tell that wasn't all that was bothering her though. I have a feeling when we were talking to Lady Florence about last night, it brought up some painful memories.  
"What is it Cora?" I asked gently.

Before I knew it, huge sobs were coming out of this tiny little girl.

"I want my Mama and Daddy back. It's my fault they died. I should have taken better care of my Mama and baby sister. If I did, they would still be here. I wish my Daddy didn't leave me, or at least taken me with him. At least we would all be together." Cora was crying so hard, her whole body was shaking.

I quickly put the paper and pencils down that was on the bench and pulled Cora into a tight hug. Cora hugged me back tighter. Tears soaking my dress.

"Cora, sweetheart, don't you ever say it was your fault your family died or that you wanted to go back with your Daddy for whatever reason he went back. You wouldn't be here with your Uncle Jack and me if you went with your Daddy. As for your Mama and baby sister, their death was not your fault. You were too young to handle such a big responsibility. Please don't blame yourself. "I begged her.

Cora had seemed to stop crying; just whimpering sounds were coming out of her. She was still clinging to me though. Afraid I would disappear. I rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Aunt Rose. I didn't mean it. When we told Lady Florence that we were survivors of the Titanic, it brought back some painful memories." Cora whimpered.

"It's okay Cora, it's okay." I told her.

About 15 minutes later, Cora had calmed down.  
"Are you okay? Let's go back and see your Uncle Jack. I'm sure he is wondering where we are." I told her.

Cora nodded her head yes. I gathered the paper and pencils and took Cora's hand.

Cora has a lot of healing to do, but the pain will never go away.

Jack and I will make sure she is loved and maybe even a little spoiled every once in a while. She deserves it after what she has been through.

I'm going to talk to Jack about what Cora had told me today. I just have to find the right time to talk to him.


End file.
